Island of Lost Dreams
by h0neybunny16
Summary: Arnold and his friends (Gerald, Helga, Phoebe, Rhonda, Sid, Harold, Stinky, Rocky (Olga & Helga's cousin), Patty, Olga, and Mr. Simmons are heading to Puerto Rico to celebrate Rhonda's sweet 16 but, what happens if they never made it to Puerto Rico instead they ended up in some unknown island that neither of knew about? Summary is inside.


**Island of Lost Dreams.**

Summary: this story is about Arnold and his friends who are going to a cruise to Puerto Rico for 2 ½ weeks for their spring break in Rhonda's yacht that her dad bought for her …to celebrate her sweet 16 and have fun… all goes fine for awhile until a huge band storm hits leaving Arnold and his friends finding themselves stranded and separated in a deserted island from a whirlpool from an island called "Island of Lost Dreams" where they have to work together to survive? What's going to happen to Arnold and his friends and will they ever find a way to go home with their deepest desires and secrets you'll be surprised what would happen to the 10 friends where there's romance in the air with tensions arises between friends; especially for the gang? Read and Review.

Main Couples.

Gerald Johanssen & Helga Pataki

Arnold Shortman & Phoebe Heyerdahl

Sid Gifaldi and Rhonda Wellington Lloyd

Harold Berman & Patty Smith

Stinky Peterson & Rocquelle "Rocky" Pataki-Vargas (Helga's cousin)

ƸӜƷ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ(¯`v´¯)₡ღ✻ƸӜƷ•*¨`*•.(¯`v´¯)•*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ•*¨`*•(¯`v´¯) •*¨`*• ƸӜƷ✿

Prologue

Somewhere in the middle of nowhere… in South America there's an island that doesn't even exist and yet… somehow Arnold and his friends ended up there where there's no map of the island where it's almost like they were stranded in the middle of the ocean where you can say that this island was in a different dimension on some sort if you will?

Deep in the jungle at the north west of the island you can see in a distance where you can see waves coming in and out of the beach; where you can see a blonde girl unconscious where her clothes are half torn and made a small groan, blinking her eyes as she slowly got up. She looked around in her surroundings where she wasn't sure where she was but the last thing she remembered she was holding on to Phoebe, Rhonda, and Patty along with the guys Arnold, Gerald, Sid, Harold and Stinky along with Mr. Simmons and her older sister Olga and their cousin Rocquelle "Rocky" holding each other in comfort where out of nowhere a huge whirlpool managed to separate them and here she is.

 _"Where am I?'"_ the blonde girl thought to herself as she looked down on her clothes where her top was half torn that you can see thru her zebra print pink and black bra where she made a scowl as she looked up in the sky where it was still in the middle of the afternoon; she's guessing about 2:00-3:00 p.m. she couldn't tell from the looks of things.

"This is now what I had in mind for a vacation cruise to Puerto Rico," the blonde girl muttered to herself as she got herself up.

She looked around noticing she was the only person on the island that she frowned, as she started to yell out for her friends "Pheebs, Olga, Rhonnie, Patty, Rocky anybody out there!" she yelled out but nobody answered where she made another frown that the only sounds that you can hear was just wild animals croaking or minding their own business.

"That's just perfect…I don't even know where I am and yet… I feel so alone…" she muttered to herself where in a distance she saw a boat where she recognized of Princess's yacht that her dad bought her so she ran towards it to see if her friends or her older sister and their cousin along with Mr. Simmons were all right but, in her surprise nobody was there. They yacht was completely destroyed and wreaked into two that she saw some luggage's along with hers, her sister's and their cousins so she grabbed them thru the water as much as she can and hopefully her clothes were dry enough for her to change. She looked around in her luggage and found some emergency kit for defense in case she runs into wild animals thru the jungle behind her _(a/n: Helga and Sid call Rhonda princess as her nickname within different reasons)_

Then in the edge of the boat; she found a raft that surrpisly it wasn't torn so she went and blew the raft until it had enough air and put the entire luggage's of her friends, her sister and their cousin along with Mr. Simmons; adding hers along with it that she tighten with some rope that she brought from home and tied it on the edge and dragged it where she can find some shelter. Once she turned around facing the jungle she paused for a long moment where she muttered under her breath "I hope the guys are alright… and hopefully I can find some shelter before it gets dark," she added.

Once she dragged the raft with all her might she made sure she had all her weapons ready just in case… and started walking thru the jungle to look around to find some shelter for the night.

 **(20 minutes later)**

It took the young girl to find a spot which was a waterfall where you can see cliffs from the top where she sat on a random round rock to rest up a bit.

 _"Whew, what a work out… if I known that those luggage's were going to be this heavy, I probably wouldn't brought it with me… but whatever… at least I got clothes to change into,"_ she thought to herself as she looked around at the waterfall where palm trees were everywhere with fruit trees on the side. It reminded her on this dream she had… back in 4th grade… where she had that obsessive crush on Arnold; you can even say she loved him but, decided to let him go as her first love _(a/n: I thought I give you guys a little hint *cough* Helga *cough* would be the first choice in this story)_

 _"I guess that this would have to do for now…"_ she stated as she paused for another moment to think once more _"Now how am I suppose to drag this raft thru there… without any struggle of any kind…well there's only one way to find out,"_ as she thought to herself where she took a deep breath to go underwater to see if there was any entrances on some sort… before she got back up to the surface.

ƸӜƷ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ(¯`v´¯)₡ღ✻ƸӜƷ•*¨`*•.(¯`v´¯)•*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ•*¨`*•(¯`v´¯) •*¨`*• ƸӜƷ✿

In the opposite of the island where another shadow was unconscious where he groaned no so far where the blonde girl was at the waterfalls _(a/n: Helga and Gerald will be reunited first but they are both separated from Arnold and their friends but don't worry they will be reunited and since this is just the prologue you'll just have to wait and see what I came up with)_

"Man oh man, where the heck am I?" a young man that looks about 16 years old. He looked around in his surroundings and saw that he was some sort of island where he noticed none of his friends were around with him which made him frown.

The last thing he can remember was that he and Arnold were getting something to eat that out of nowhere the ship started to flickering thru the light that everything started to be in chaos; they managed to find Helga and Phoebe who just happened to be in the same side as they were getting food that out of nowhere the ship started to shake leaving everyone in panic. Without a second though he grabbed onto Helga while Arnold grabbed Phoebe to get them into safety because somehow the heavy wind left them flying where Helga tied them together from a rope with a hook that it steadied them for awhile; because of the whirlpool was too strong to hold them together they all ended up separated from everyone and ended up here… he wasn't sure where here was… and that scared him a bit without any knowledge that his friends were in the same island as he was.

"Hey Arnold, Sid, Harold, Stinky, " he began to say as he got up walking around thru the beach and then turned to his right side "Helga, Pheebs, Rhonnie, Patty, anyone out there," the young man yelled out for his friends including his teacher/chaperone including Helga's older sister and their cousin "Mr. Simmons, Olga, Rocky can anybody here me!?" he yelled out but nobody answered; all you can hear were monkey's chattering or whatever they were doing where he made a long tired sigh.

In a distance he noticed there were some fruit trees thru the jungle so he made his way inside thru the first tree which were berries _(fruit berries)_ to survive where he got his blade knife and saw within boundaries of some green plants, hundreds of wild animals who were in minding their own business that's when he saw this huge parrot that kind of reminded him from his 4th grade class where this gigantic lizard who ate it where the parrot was replaying some sort of poem that he heard. That's when he heard another noise thru the palm trees and bushes so he decided to check it out.

That's when he saw the waterfall so he walked towards it where he was standing on some huge rocks where he saw a figure shadow that he quickly hide himself behind some palm trees surrounded by bushes which wasn't far where the figure was; from what he can tell it was a girl figure but didn't know who yet until he heard her talk.

"Crimeny what a load of luck," she began to say as she squeezed the water out of her hair where she continued to talk "Finding myself stranded in this island where I can't even find a decent spot to change, who knows where I can find in this crazy jungle, what peeping toms of bunch of monkeys," the girl figure replied with a scowl in frustration as she flipped her hair to put her hair up and that's when he heard some movements from her shadow not sure what she was doing at the moment that he didn't realize she was changing her clothes.

 _"Wait a minute, I know that voice…the only person who I know would say that…" t_ he boy stated thru his thoughts that made him snap his fingers and thought once again _"That's Helga! I mean Pataki gahh who the hell cares it has to be her!"_ as he ran towards his friend sort of.

As he ran thru the tree branches and bushes, he didn't even notice a rock thru the ground that he tripped where he ended up falling on the ground and was reunited with his friend.

His blonde friend heard the notice, turned around and saw it was Gerald but, what she didn't know was that she was still on her bra, which she just got back from dunking herself under the water to find an entrance towards the cave where you can think of a million things not thinking of the current events right now.

Gerald looked up that's when he froze while she looked down that his eyes followed towards her chest that she followed where he was starring at her that she realized that she was still on her bra that she screamed to cover herself with both her arms as they both screamed at the same time with a blush "AHHHHHHHH" as he got up turning his back where she got a random shirt from her back pack that the two of them were still blushing really red from the sudden events that happened a few seconds ago

"Oh man Helga I am so sorry, I-I didn't know you were changing" Gerald answered who was hiding his blush thru his cheeks leaving Helga to blush as well without any knowledge they were both blushing with their backs facing one another.

"I-it's fine … Geraldo… we'll just pretend that it didn't happen agreed," Helga replied who held her breath where she felt her heart pounding just now that she blushed more red then before.

"Agreed," Gerald agreed where he waited a moment till she was decent which she was "A-are you uh… decent now?" as he hesitated for a moment.

That's when Helga rolled her eyes and said" Yes Geraldo I'm decent you can turn around now," she commented leaving him to sigh in relief that he turned around where he froze once again where he could have sworn he felt his heart skipped a beat just now that he made a small gulp hoping she didn't notice. Of course Helga noticed this and felt defensive towards the look he was giving her.

"What?" she asked as she raised her eyebrows at him where you can tell her eyebrows are now two instead of her unibrow once she made a final decision to let go of Arnold for good and move on with her life knowing that he wouldn't feel the same way towards her and she just couldn't go thru with that… so she locked those feelings inside and maybe she'll find someone new who would love her equally just like she is with him.

Gerald continued to stare at her that she made an irritated huff that she walked towards him that she had to slap him on the side of his head to snap him out of it.

"Huh what?" Gerald asked.

"Why are you staring at me like that," Helga asked.

"Staring at you what-who said I'm starring because I'm not starring at you why would I be starring at you Pataki," Gerald nervoulsy rambling and changed the subject out of nowhere leaving her to roll her eyes.

"Uh huh like I'm going to believe that…" Helga answered as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Not that I was looking or anything," Gerald mumbled which Helga raised her eyebrows once again towards him since she was sitting next to him when he said this.

"What was that?" Helga asked.

"Nothing I was just-just thinking… you're the first person that I ran into from our friends… just so you know I wasn't really looking at you or anything… I mean from the looks of things we're going to work together to survive for the night or something? Not that we have anything better to do and have you seen anyone else besides me in this island?" Gerald asked where he immediately changed the subject before things got even more awkward between them that it already did.

Helga blinked her eyes, knowing he's right, even though they weren't exactly close they were more of acquaintances from what the looks of things growing up even though both their best friends are out there with their friends they should have at least get along with another right?

"Usually I would disagree but, you're right Geraldo we might as we work together to survive this thing or whatever," Helga began to say leaving Gerald to blink his eyes; _(a/n: you can tell there's going to be some secrets between the group of friends that they didn't even know about)_ where she continued to talk once more "And no I haven't seen anyone else, you're the first person I ran into to be honest…I actually thought I was the only person in this island… plus I even managed to find out stuff," she explained pointing at the raft of everyone's luggage leaving Gerald to get up from his spot walking towards his things.

"Are you serious you found our luggage's that's great!? Where did you find them?" Gerald replied.

"I found them by the boat where we had to get off the boat we escaped on from the whirlpool well almost anyway… and once I got there I thought everyone would be nearby but nobody was on." Helga explained.

"Dang…" he began to say as he ran his fingers thru his hair as he continued to talk "You think the guys are okay since we're reunited and everything," he asked.

"I don't know… I wish I knew … " she stated where she paused for a moment with a long sigh "Come on, I found this cave for shelter to stay for the night and we can look first thing in the morning since it took all my energy to drag all the luggage's with this raft to come here," she explained.

"Must be some work out huh? I mean now we can get some food along the way with water etc," Gerald replied where they both grabbed the end of the ropes as they both dragged the raft together walking towards the waterfall where they both found an entrance; they both looked at each other as they made a relief and sat down to rest up.

"I was just thinking the same thing Geraldo I'll get the water while you gather us some food," Helga suggested.

"Fine with me we'll here in 2 hrs top once we're done?" Gerald offered.

"Perfect oh and Geraldo," Helga began to say as she looked thru her shoulder leaving Gerald to raise his eyebrows at her leaving him to say "Yeah…" he asked.

"You wouldn't happen to have our uh … blade knife with you by any chance would you?" Helga asked leaving him to blankly stare at him.

"Yeah I do why do you ask?" Gerald asked showing her blade knife where he added "Wait a minute how'd you know I had a blade knife to begin with Pataki?" he asked.

"At least you're prepared," Helga began to say showing her blade knife to him as she continued to talk "You may never know what you can run into this crazy jungle… plus I know people just like you do Geraldo," she commented.

Gerald gave her a blank stare where he wasn't sure what to say to comment where he added "You be careful too and see you in 2 hrs," he commented.

"Later Geraldo," Helga commented as she ducked underwater leaving Gerald to stand there like an idiot that's when he blinked his eyes by shaking his head as he got a basket that he found; he guessed that Helga made that as he mumbled under his breath "You're one bold kid Pataki… one bold kid," he commented.

 _ **(2 hours later Gerald and Helga met up again at their shelter spot)**_

Once they both met up at the same spot where they made shelter as they settled with some supplies of food, plenty of water and some sleeping bags with blankets from their luggage to sleep for the night or maybe more depending on how long they are going to stay in one spot or not.

Helga and Gerald set down their sleeping bags; they ate their food in silent while drinking water for the night.

"Nite Geraldo," Helga whispered as she set herself inside her sleeping bag.

"Night Pataki," Gerald told her as they both went to sleep; without any knowledge that their friends along with Helga's older sister Olga and their cousin Carrie were the other side of the caves, worried and wondering the same thing only the differences is they are in different directions inside the cave.

ƸӜƷ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ(¯`v´¯)₡ღ✻ƸӜƷ•*¨`*•.(¯`v´¯)•*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ•*¨`*•(¯`v´¯) •*¨`*• ƸӜƷ✿

In the east side of the island you would see another girl and boy where they are both unconscious; the girl had a blue tang top, where her glasses were 2 ft away from her as the boy with a football shaped head _(a/n: cough *yes it's Phoebe and Arnold *cough* I thought I made Arnold and his friends in groups of two or more depending on who's with who but don't worry this is just the beginning of the story)_ where he groaned from waking up, blinking his eyes as he looked around his surroundings that he saw in a distance, his friend Phoebe who got hurt on the head with a small cut that he widen his eyes in panic hoping she didn't hurt herself to bad.

"Phoebe," Arnold exclaimed as he looked down from his pack where he had a small emergency kit inside that he found some band aid after he cleaned her cut on her forehead.

"There, all better. Please be okay." Arnold mumbled under his breath; checking on her pulse leaving him to sigh in relief.

"Whew, that's a relief she's breathing. Don't worry Phoebe I'll make sure you won't get hurt again," Arnold replied as he carried her in his arms, noticing she didn't have her glasses on so he went to look for it which didn't take long so he grabbed them before the waves washed it away and went to find some sort of shelter for the time being. As he looked around he began to yell for their friends.

"Gerald, Sid, Harold, Stinky you out there," he stated as he laid down Phoebe on the side next to him where he walked a few feet away from her, then spoke up again "Helga, Rhonda, Patty, Mr. Simmons. Olga. Rocky can you guys hear me!" and once again no answer leaving him to sigh then went back to his friend Phoebe, where he made sure she was laying down comfortably and waited till she woke up

 **(20 minutes later)**

"Owe my head," the girl groaned where the guy next to her made another relief sigh.

"I'm so glad you're okay Pheebs," the guy replied leaving the girl to blink her eyes where her vision was a bit blurry considering she didn't have her glasses on.

"Ar-Arnold is that you," the girl squinted her eyes trying to look for her glasses that Arnold notices this and grabbed her glasses from the side table that he made out of palm trees and set it on her face.

"Thank you." Phoebe gratefully thanked her friend.

"No problem and yeah it's me Pheebs, you're the first person I found from our friends, you even hit your head pretty hard so I managed to have my first aid kit with me, put some cold medicine and bandage your cut on your head," Arnold explained.

"That would explain the bump I felt on my head and that was really sweet of you Arnold," she stated then spoke up again "You haven't found anyone else besides me have you?" she asked.

"Not really," Arnold stated as he looked around "Like I said you're the first person I saw and from the looks of things it's starting to get dark so we might as well find some shelter for the night," he explained.

"Oh dear," Phoebe stated as she paused for a moment thinking about her best friends Helga, Rhonda and Patty along with Rocky and the guys "I hope our friends are alright, and didn't get hurt like I did," she replied where she looked around her surroundings and made a sigh where she continued to talk "Where are we anyway?" she asked.

"I have no idea," he stated then pointed in a distance where they both walked thru the jungle and found a cave which it's in the opposite direction where Helga and Gerald were just the other side of the cave and spoke up again "Hey look I think I see a cave down this path, we can stay there for the night and in the morning we'll start looking for our friends along with Mr. Simmons, Olga and Rocky," he suggested.

"Good idea Arnold," she stated then noticed a small gap before she made another step Arnold grabbed her before she fell down where Arnold spoke up "Careful there's a small gap here, we wouldn't want you to fall down,"

"Thank for the warning but, uh Arnold how exactly are we going to go across from that," Phoebe asked as she looked down where it's a raft river surrounded by rocks and from the looks of it, if either of them fell they probably would've of hurt themselves thru those rocks without any knowledge that Arnold was looking around and found some vines where he ties them together and swung the vines from the other side where he grabbed Phoebe by the waist since she was distracted from the gap between the cliffs.

"Do you trust me Pheebs," Arnold asked leaving her a bit startled.

"O-of course Arnold, why do you ask?" she asked with her mouse squeak.

"Well… whatever you do don't look down and I'm going to swing us both to the other side with these vines holding us together and … hold on tight," Arnold replied.

"Ahhh," Phoebe screamed as she closed her eyes where she held onto Arnold's neck close for her own dear life leaving Arnold to chuckle which didn't take very long once they reached to the other side and said" Pheebs you can open your eyes now, we're here." He added.

Phoebe peeked a little thru her small hands where Arnold smiled as he spoke up "See we're okay," leaving her to sigh in relief.

"Well that was uneventful, now what?" Phoebe asked as she got off of Arnold.

"You see those rocks over there, if we climbed up we'll be able to make it to that entrance on that cave on top," Arnold explained.

"All the way up there," Phoebe squeaked in her mouse voice.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe," Arnold told her.

"Thanks Arnold, I wonder where the others are," Phoebe asked.

"I'm sure wherever they are, they probably found some sort of shelter and probably worried about us just like we are with them," Arnold told her once they reached inside the cave entrance as they both went to sleep from their sweaters they had with them as pillows hoping the next day they will both find their friends.

"Hey Arnold, you think we'll ever get off this island," Phoebe asked in a whisper tone.

"I don't know Phoebe but, I'm sure we'll think of something." Arnold told her assuring they will get off the island.

"I hope so Arnold, I can't help but worry about Helga and the others; I hope their okay?" Phoebe commented where she could have sworn she saw Arnold flinched on Helga's name but, then his shoulders relax leaving her to blink her eyes if she was seeing things or not.

"I'm sure wherever Helga is she can take care of herself Phoebe." Arnold answered.

"I know she can take care of herself, she's been knowing how to take care of herself since preschool... but, that doesn't mean I can't worry about her Arnold. She's my best friend," Phoebe replied.

"Yeah I know... I feel the same way about Gerald and our friends which is why tomorrow bright and early we'll go search for our friends okay," Arnold replied assuring Phoebe they'll be alright.

"I hope you're right Arnold... who knows what's in the jungle... and I just hope there's no rats... because you know .. Helga hates rats among other things," Phoebe added leaving Arnold to chuckle remembering about the freak out in 4th grade.

"Oh believe me I remember... I just hope... we'll find them soon," Arnold added.

"Me too... good night Arnold," Phoebe added.

"Night Pheebs," Arnold commented as they closed their eyes for the night and search for their friends in the morning.

ƸӜƷ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ(¯`v´¯)₡ღ✻ƸӜƷ•*¨`*•.(¯`v´¯)•*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ•*¨`*•(¯`v´¯) •*¨`*• ƸӜƷ✿

In the west side of the island a teenage girl with long black hair passing her shoulders where she had a red tang top with black pants where she held both her knees together where she waited for her friend Sid to wake up as he had a bandage on his forehead from a cut on his head that's when she heard her friend groan which left her a relief knowing he's okay.

"Well it's about time you woke up," the girl replied where they guy with his hat backwards as he slowly lifted himself as he felt a bump on his head where he blinked his eyes as he spoke up "Rho is that you?" he asked.

"Who else would it be? Were you expecting girls in bikini's or something," the girl replied sarcastically as she flipped her hair over her shoulder where her shirt was half torn where you can see part of her zebra print bra lace that he had to look away from blushing.

"W-well that wouldn't be so bad and no… I wasn't expecting anything except I feel kind of woozy what happen?" he asked.

"Riight and the reason you feel woozy is because you have a cut on your head that I managed to bandage you up and cover the cut, with some medicine" she explained leaving him to blink his eyes; showing him the first aid kit from her bag.

"Y-you did," he began to say where she could have sworn he was sounded surprised as she rolled her eyes where she interrupted him before he can continue "Yes I'm not that cold and heartless that people seem to think; I may be rich but, I'm not that stupid besides you're my friend of course I would have made sure that you were okay and the rest of our friends; my parents taught me to respect others besides… Arnold taught me a thing or two when I was po- not that I care about you or anything" she stopped midsentence then made a huff as she quickly turn around where her back was facing him where he could tell she's putting up her tough exterior wall around her leaving him to shake his head.

"So are you alright," the girl asked where he could have sworn he heard some worry thru her voice.

"Yeah, I think so… how about you?" the guy asked as he slowly made his way next to her hoping she didn't noticed but it's obvious she did then she's good at hiding how she would care for him as a friend.

"Do I look like I'm okay," she whip splashed faced him leaving him to widen his eyes in shock "My daddy's yacht is wrecked, I can't find my stuff anywhere where it could be sunk under the ocean for who knows how long and not only that we're in the middle of nowhere where we can starve to death with no food, no water, no shelter and the worst thing is… there's a million of bugs everywhere… I hate bugs… and I can't find anyone anywhere?!" the girl replied in a dramatically kind of way which left the guy rolling his eyes.

"Well gee, it's not like we predicted that huge whirlpool and storm towards Puerto Rico that would ruin our vacation Rhonnie," he stated sarcastically then looked around his surroundings as he grabbed his blade knife from his jacket pocket where he helped Rhonda up where he spoke up again "Where are we anyway?" as he was playing with his blade knife around his index fingers.

"I don't know," Rhonda stated as she paused for a moment "Where did you get that?" she asked.

"You mean this," Sid stated as he pointed as his blade knife leaving her to nod "Oh, ummm… I had it for awhile… Pinky and Gerald both have one too," he added.

"Since when do you three have blade knives?" Rhonda asked cautiously.

Sid shrugged and said" I don't know about those two but, I always carry a blade knife with me in case for emergencies," he added.

"Why?" Rhonda asked.

"Because I can," Sid simply replied leaving her to roll her eyes where she replied "Whatever you say Sid," she added.

"Hmm…" Sid stated as he looked up in the sky where it was the sun was in sunset; close to evening as he spoke up "We better find some shelter it's starting to get dark, the only thing I can think of is walking thru that jungle," pointing at the jungle with his thumb over his shoulder.

"There is no way I'm going in there," Rhonda stated where she shook her head furiously "no" leaving Sid to say "Oh come on Rhonnie we're going to have find shelter for the night and to do that we have to find supplies it's better than stranded behind those trees over there," he explained.

Rhonda paused for a moment leaving her to sigh "Fine… but just because I agreed that doesn't mean I like it, where there are a million of bugs in that jungle if Nadine were here she would have love that," she replied sarcastically leaving her to huff where Sid raised his eyebrows at her.

"I thought you two aren't best friends and not talking anymore," Sid asked.

"You thought right… it just reminds me of the old days… before she…" Rhonda replied in a dark tone where she stopped midsentence where out of nowhere she stretched her arms a bit revealing part of her tattoo.

"Before she what exactly?" Sid asked as he narrowed his eyes from the tone of her voice after he shook his head by starring at her without her knowledge of this.

"I don't want to talk about… besides… once we find someone to get us out of this island we're going to find that shelter so you better find that cave because from the looks of those clouds it looks it's going to rain pretty soon." Rhonda explained.

"Whatever you say Rhonnie," Sid replied as he rolled his eyes once more.

"You think the others are okay," Rhonda asked as she turned to Sid as they were walking thru the jungle despite her protest before but that was before she made a strong front so that way nobody would know she's totally freaking out inside from thousand of bugs that could be crawling inside the jungle.

"If I know Arnold, Gerald, and the gang I'm sure their fine, we just have to find them that's all… come on I can see the cave from here since it's starting to get hard to see thru the dark," Sid told her.

Once they reached to the edge and before they both can make another step Sid immediately grabbed Rhonda before she fell in between the gap between the cliffs.

"Careful Rho, there's a gap that you could have fell in and we wouldn't want us to split up like that now would we?" Sid told her leaving her to blink her eyes as she looked down where she took a few steps back while Sid was looking around and found some vines where he made one of those things where cow boys would catch a wild animal _(a/n: imagine Sid being one of those heroes catching the bag guy only just make a catch thru the palm trees to the other side where they were; just remember they are in the island just in the west side)_

"Hey Rho, do you trust me," Sid spoke up out of nowhere where he both tied them both with vines together so that way they both can go across the other side of the cliff leaving her heart to skip a beat which she ignored it.

"Uh why," Rhonda suspiciously looked at him where Sid gave an irritated huff as he spoke up again 'Well do you?" he asked again.

"Depends… what are you going to do," Rhonda suspiciously once again leaving him irritated more since they are both stubborn but, in this kind of situation he figured it would make things more easier that she wouldn't worry and she could rely on him on situations like this.

"Well… I figured I'm going to tie these vines on us both where I'm going to throw this end of this vine to the other side of that palm tree where we're going to swing us both to the other side of this cliff to survive so I'm going to ask you one more time. Do you trust me because if you do I'll make sure I won't let anything happen to you I promise." Sid explained with a serious look on his face.

Rhonda looked at him for a long moment where out nowhere she jumped on him where her legs around his waist and muttered her breath leaving him stunned from her response "Yes, I trust you with my life" she commented and if it was day light you would have seen Sid smirked as he swung them both to the other side despite her screams along the way they managed to made it safely on some bushes.

"Can I open my eyes now," Rhonda whispered as she was closing her eyes where Sid held her by her waist close.

"Yeah you can open them now and we ended up in this bush so we're both good Rhonnie, see I told you I would make sure you'd be safe with me." Sid told her leaving her to open her eyes as she noticed her surroundings.

"Wow… I can't believe we actually made it…I didn't think it would hold the both of us on that vine back there" Rhonda replied as she noticed she was on top of him as they were both were laying on some bushes; that's when she squeaked leaving her to roll over next to him leaving him to raise his eyebrows at her.

"Yeah well… you know from our last trip in San Lorenzo it tends to help some survival tips from Arnold," Sid explained as he shrugged his shoulders ignoring the fact that his heart skipped a beat where he held her in his arms.

"Hey look I see the cave that you mentioned it's not so far," Rhonda stated as they both got closer towards the cave and finally made inside "Finally some shelter we can stay here for the night and look around for our friends along with Mr. Simmons, Olga and their cousin Rocky tomorrow morning," she explained as they were just in front of the cave entrance trying to decide for the sleeping arrangements.

"So how are we going to do this," Sid asked.

"Do what exactly?" Rhonda asked.

"You know going to sleep, do we just lean against this wall… or… lay on the floor," Sid asked as he looked around thru the cave but from the looks of it, he couldn't really tell because both their flashlight just died.

"Oh that's just great, the battery died," Rhonda stated as she paused for a moment "And I'll just sleep on the floor something," where she shrugged her shoulders leaving Sid to shake his head and spoke up "Nah why don't you just sleep on my lap or something; while I'll just lean against this wall here," he suggested where she looked at him in disbelief.

She continued to stare at him for a long moment despite her expression in the dark where he spoke up again "Don't worry I'm not going to bite, at least I don't think I do, so what's it going to be princess," he replied as he found a spot where she followed helplessly.

"Why me," she muttered under her breath unfortunately Sid heard this.

"It's not always about you ya know," he replied as he leaned against the wall where he used his jacket as a blanket.

"Huh? Oh whatever. Just don't try anything funny Sid because remember I am a lady," Rhonda told him.

"And I'm a man," he replied where she growled "RRRR," as she used her jacket as a pillow and laid herself on his lap where he used his jacket as a pillow as he was made himself comfortable.

"Hey Rhonnie," Sid asked.

"Yeah Sid," Rhonda replied.

"If you're uncomfortable you can always lay your head on my shoulder if you want," Sid offered as he looked down at Rhonda where she looked back from his lap despite how its's dark out.

"I'm fine and comfortable here thanks." Rhonda mumbled as she closed her eyes as she turned her head where he felt himself hard but, ignored it considering he didn't want to get her uncomfortable.

"Nite Princess," Sid mumbled as he moved a little till he was comfortable as he slowly drifted himself to sleep but, that was before he heard a "Nite Sid," as they both closed their e yes for the night.

ƸӜƷ•*¨`*(¯`v´¯)*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ(¯`v´¯)₡ღ✻ƸӜƷ•*¨`*•.(¯`v´¯)•*¨`*•ƸӜƷ✿✻ღϠ•*¨`*•(¯`v´¯) •*¨`*• ƸӜƷ✿

In the North West from the island there were two boys and a girl who were unconscious that the girl who got up first made a groan from feeling woozy thru her head that she felt a bump on her head where she looked around thru her surroundings. She looked up in the sky and saw her boyfriend and their friend Stinky where they both made a groan leaving her to sigh in relief.

"Harold, Stinky are you guys alright," the girl asked.

"Patty is that you?" the first guy replied after he blinked his eyes from getting up.

"Yeah it's me," the girl replied with a small smile.

"Oh thank god," the first guy stated where they heard a groan from their friend Stinky (the 2nd guy who was with them) and both replied "Stinky you're here too," he added.

"Well garsh, hey Harold, Patty what's going on?" Stinky stated then looked around in his surroundings and continued to talk "Where are we?" he added.

"I don't know," Patty replied after she made sigh.

"I guess we're some sort of island," Harold spoke up after he got up and helped his girlfriend up then his friend Stinky up.

"You think the others are alright Harold?" Stinky asked.

"I hope so, come on we better find some shelter, from the looks of things it's getting pretty dark and we'll start looking in the morning okay," Harold explained.

"Okay dokie," Stinky replied where Patty followed with a sigh.

"Hey Harold, how are we going to find some shelter if we're in the middle of the jungle," Patty asked.

"Don't worry Patty, I'm sure we'll find one we just have to keep looking come on babe," Harold assured his girlfriend with a squeeze on her hand which left her to smile while Stinky walked ahead a few feet from them.

"Hey guys look, I found a cave," Stinky pointed at the cave _(a/n: I'm just letting you guys know that Arnold and his friends are in different directions of the cave considering there's different entrances inside the cave without their knowledge knowing this till later on in the story)_

From the other side where Stinky, Harold and Patty were Mr. Simmons, Olga and Rocquelle "Rocky" were inside of the cave that was in the opposite of where they were and managed to get some sleep for the night…

"Oh I hope my baby sister and her friends are alright," Olga stated leaving Rocky to speak up "I'm sure she's fine Olga, I mean she can take care of herself," she added.

"I know she can… she's been taking care of herself since she was a little girl… and I can't help but, worry about her.. she's my baby sister… " Olga whispered.

"You don't think I'm worried about her too…she's my cousin Olga… but, if I know Helga she's probably worried about us too…trying to be brave wherever she is we're going to find her Olga.. I promise," Rocky replied.

"You can't keep a promise you can't keep Rocky you know that," Olga argued back.

"I know but, worrying about her isn't going to make things better we just have to be brave I'm pretty sure she's trying to do the same thing," Rocky argued back leaving her to sigh.

"Ohhh Mr. Simmons will we ever see my baby sister and the others," Olga replied full of worried leaving Rocky to sigh once more knowing how much of a worry wart Olga could be.

"Of course we will Olga I promise… we just … need to have some faith and we'll look first thing in the morning…" Mr. Simmons commented.

 **End of Prologue…**

 **What's going to happen with Arnold and his friends? Will they ever get reunited and find their way home? And what about the ship? Will they manage to fix it for the girl's sake? Love is in the air between the couples hopefully you'll get to enjoy the beginning of the story!**


End file.
